


His Little Secret

by spring_dean_ing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humour, Music, Taylor Swift - Freeform, cute stuff happens, i think it's kind of funny but you probably won't, iPod, iPod abuse, sam likes taylor swift, softie dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_dean_ing/pseuds/spring_dean_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam installs a sound system in the bunker. Dean likes to take control of whats playing and Sam isn't too happy about that. Sam likes Taylor Swift..</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Secret

"Come on, Sam. Give it up already"

"What, Dean? This is the bunker not your car, we can do this fairly like adults"

"You want to do things like adults, huh? Well you know what would be just dandy? All the spirits coming up to haunt your ass because of the shit coming out of that thing" Dean yelled, almost drowning out the sing-songy sound of Taylor Swift whose voice now flowed throughout the entire bunker thanks to the system Sam had hooked up which gave them the opportunity to connect an iPod and play music through a set of speakers around the whole building.

"Well, I like it" Sam growled through his teeth.

Dean reached out and snatched the iPod off the wooden table.

With one hand on the iPod and the other out in front of him to keep a very angry and irritated Sam at a distance, the music quickly changed onto Sweet Child O' Mine, a song Dean enjoyed. In fact, he would have been happy with anything but T-Swizzle.

While the sound of Guns N' Roses echoed through the many halls, Sam stood furious at the change of music.

"Dean! You can't just do that! Change it back, I was listening to that!"

"Make me!" Dean cheekily grinned and ran off down the hall leaving Sam in pursuit.

Somewhere in between Dean making a run for it and ending up on the floor with the iPod landing up at least a couple of metres away, there was a small step in between tiles, which Dean would have noticed, had he not been running as fast as he could to escape the wrath of Sam who was close to having steam blowing out of his ears.

The bunker was now silent as Dean groaned when he slowly made his way up off the floor. He wasn't physically hurt, though his ego probably was.

"Is it okay?" Sam worriedly whispered

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." Dean slowly replied, suspicious of his brother's sudden care when he had obviously been banged up so much worse on hunts.

"Oh baby, God no this can't be happening..."

"Sam?"

Dean glanced over at Sam who was cradling the iPod which now had the new additions of a massively cracked screen and was missing chips off the edges.

"Stop being a baby, it probably still works anyway" Dean said as he grabbed it out of Sam's hands.

The screen was black and Dean shook it around a little. Nothing.

Sam looked at Dean, stressed beyond belief and expecting a miracle to happen - for it to be perfect again.

"Nothing restarting something can't fix, right?" Dean nervously smiled at Sam, hoping Sam wouldn't be too pissed at him. It was a very unlikely probability.

As Dean held down the power button, unsurprisingly nothing happened.

"Come on, come on..." Dean growled and pushed down harder on the power button.

Bright orange sparks flew from the device and whilst Sam watched in horror, Dean threw the thing as fast as he could, as hard as he could, across the room.

"SHIT!"

\------------------------------------------

After being ignored by Sam for a week, Dean finally agreed that he would buy Sam a new iPod whenever they came across one that wasn't overly expensive.

Sam finally began talking to Dean again but he explained nothing could ever fix the emotional trauma he suffered watching his iPod go through all that.

\------------------

It was a Tuesday night and Sam was out getting groceries while Dean was in his room, on his laptop.

Knowing he was finally alone, he clicked the play icon on iTunes and let the familiar music by Taylor Swift fill the air.  
  


_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back  
_

 

 

He let his head fall back against the pillows he had propped up.

This was his little secret.


End file.
